LEVEL UP!! ¦AD
The party must battle giants as Jared approaches the end of the game. Synopsis Jared is back playing AD&D Pools of Radiance. He has played a lot on his stream since he last made a video. Everyone is level 6 or 7 now. They entered a kobold cave with two dickheads who were hard to fight. They had to go into a graveyard to fight a vampire twice. Ian sprinkled it with holy water. It was hard to fight in the graveyard. They negotiated in a camp. They found a wizard who was experimenting on lizard men. Jared is basically at the end of the game. One of the quests is about the Pool of Radiance. Jared explains the details about it. Jared has to help Aeires. Jared talks about a bandit in a well. Jared used their base as his own base. Jared got caught trying to steal a weapon being auctioned off. Holly had to cast the spell Knock to open a gate. Jirard almost managed to throw a boulder, but wasn't strong enough. Jared has never been this far in the game. Jared arrives in a smokehouse. Jared is amused by Lord Bane's appearance. The party is attacked by a fireball. Jared realizes that he should have saved. Holly charms an enemy. On the second round, the party starts killing the enemies. Jared finds some magical items on the enemies. The party needs to heal. Jared decides to take some long swords at an alter, but not the coins because he was worried about what would happen if he did. Jared leaves the area, and rests in a secure area. Jared adjusts his spells. Jared would have to press buttons to use healing spells, or he could rest for a month and watch his hit points go up! Jared heads back to the gate. The long swords were not worth it, as they harmed PBG! Jared heads back to the castle, and has rocks thrown at him. Holly is knocked out. The party then has sand thrown at them, and they are attacked by fire giants! Holly and Jirard are dying! PBG gets a double hit and takes out one of the giants. Ian dies. An alarm is sounding as Jared tries to move on. Hill giants show up! Jared restarts the game. Jared decides to avoid the fire giants room entirely. Holly is given a Knock spell. A man who looks like a nerd fights them after an alarm is set off. Alarms continue to sound as the party investigates the area. Hill giants appear, and Jared thinks he has worked out how the alarm works. Jared is happy that an attack from Holly attacks all his enemies and none of the party members. Jeff, Jirard and Jared kill a giant each. The other giants are taken down and the fighter surrenders. Four more giants charge out of a building. Jared realizes that he can't use Fireball on the Fire Giants. Holly creats a fart cloud on one of the giants. Jared kills the gagging fire giant. PBG is surprised when he kills a giant, and begs the giants to do something stupid. Jirard is killed, and Jared restarts the game. Jared tries going another way. Jared comes across a large amount of hill giants. Holly attacks a lot of them, and Jared is annoyed when he is targeted, despite being the furthest away. Holly then casts lightning bolt through as many as she could. The giants start being taken out. The giants attempt to flee. All the giants are killed. Jared tests out resting for a day, and is surprised that it worked. Jared continues tor rest, and is not interrupted. More giants come out to fight, and are easily defeated. Ian has an AC of -3, which is extremely good. Jared keeps trying to get into the castle. "Hello again adventurers! It's been sometime since our last meeting. Luckily you can catch up on our adventure! Just go to Twitch.tv/projared and watch the archive! Or you could just click oneof these videos... Maybe even like, comment, and... subscribe!" Category:D&December Category:Videos Category:AD&D: Pool of Radiance